Stargazing, Pain, and A Stupid Conversation
by ecntrixx
Summary: Monthly star gazing. It's their thing. Instead of falling asleep in the field, they decide to walk back home. An almost broken hand, silence, and a stupid conversation. And Kai is truly serious, but why is that even a question?


He pulled her closer, looking down at her. He rested his chin on her head. She was so warm. But cold at the same time. Wait that was her hand and leg. Despite the fact her hand and leg were cold, she made him feel so warm. He looked up, staring at the stars. So beautiful. The sky was usually empty when they were at the palace. But out here, away from the lights, he could see the real beauty of the night. He yawned, lifting his chin off her head.

She turned to him, fixing her hair. Well, you wouldn't consider it fixing. "Kai?" she asked, adjusting her body.

"Hm?" he responded, rubbing his eyes.

"You tired? We can go back to the palace, ya know. We can look at the fake stars as usual," she said, looking about ready to get up. "I'm kinda tired. I don't want to fall asleep in a field.

"Not really tired, myself, but if you're tired, we can go," he said rubbing his face. He really was tired. He never wanted to admit. She always wanted him to get sleep. And she never took "no" for an answer. "Oh, and hey, what if I wanted to fall asleep in a field."

"You wouldn't," she responded, crossing her arms and giving a faint smile.

"I know," he sighed, looking down. "Anyways." He jumped up. "Let's go back and watch fake stars." He reached his hand out. She grabbed it. With her steel hand. And she squeezed his hand. Hard. Once she was up, he quickly shook it and massaged it, trying to see if there was anything broken. She had broken his other hand before. He didn't need to have a hand be broken again.

She stared at his hand, shocked. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't even realise—"

He cut her off with a bit of pain in his voice, "No, no. It's just fine." He picked up the blanket, folding it perfectly and slipping it under his arm. He tugged at the sleeves of his hoodie, trying to cover his hands. They began walking back toward the city.

The night was truly beautiful. The silence made it perfect. He never minded the silence between them when they walked. But he wasn't sure she did. He sighed. He never honestly knew what to say to her. He was never the best conversationalist. He looked at her. She had her hoodie pulled up over her head. A grease stain was on the side of the hood. There was a grease stain just about everywhere. She never cared. He didn't either. It was always fun finding new grease stains on there every time they went out.

" _Kai._ Why are you staring at me?" she asked, glaring at him. He blinked rapidly, looking at ahead. He didn't realise he was staring at her for so long she noticed.

"I was, uh, thinking about, er, us, well you, more or less," he said, scratching the back of his head. She smiled, hugging his side. He smiled back.

"Hey… Have you ever thought about the future?" she asked, looking up at him.

He sighed. He looked up at the sky and nodded. He took a piece a gum out his pocket, fiddling with the wrapper. "Yeah. Definitely. Plenty of times, actually," he replied. He looked at her. "Honestly, even before we were officially together… I thought about us… in the future." He popped the gum into his mouth.

"Oh," she said. "Huh. Hmm. Ok." She chuckled. "I didn't know I had a fan during all that. Then again, you had kept my foot all that time."

He smiled, slighting embarrassed. "Eh. Queen Selene is bound to have a fan base."

"That was before I was 'Queen Selene,'" she responded.

"Touché," he replied.

"Any who, you've thought plenty times of the future, eh?" she asked. He nodded. "You're serious, huh?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am," he said. He was a bit confused why that was even a question.

"Well, you know when a girl thinks of her future with her boyfriend, it's normal, right?" she said. He nodded. "Well, when a guy does, he's serious. So it's good to know you're serious. At least I know you're not marrying me for the alliance and stuff." She laughed.

He gaped. "Wow. _Selene_. I'm ashamed of you. To even think that," he said, trying not to laugh. He shook his head. They both had a smile on their face. He looked up, seeing bright lights. "Huh. Looks like we're here." They both stopped.

"Ya know. That conversation was pretty stupid," she said, pulling her hoodie strings. She had to cover her face up more than his. She was somehow more recognizable than him. Maybe it was because she didn't blend as well into the crowd. Or maybe because her face was drilled into the people's minds for the past months.

"Mmhm, I know. But it isn't stupid if it gives me a chance to talk to you," he responded, kissing her forehead. Her forehead was cold, which surprised him. He expected her to be warm. But kissing her, either on her forehead or lips, he felt warm.

"Yea," she said, smiling. "I guess so." She planted a kiss right on his lips. Warm and comforting.. Just like he expected.


End file.
